See No Evil
by blackandblueangel
Summary: Who knew that one little girl would make such an impression on people? Layla definitely didn't.


**Summary: Who knew that one little girl would make such an impression on people? Layla definitely didn't.**

**Anything in bold is from the episode. NOT WRITTEN BY ME!**

**_Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own…. *cops break down front door. * Come on! That was sarcasm, people!_**

I've been neglecting this little series that I started….oops. You know what's sad? I have things in mind for the end of season two and season three, but I'm only in the beginning of season two. I'm trying to go in order. I do know that Twilight and Kill Ari 1&2 are going to be one story, but NOT a one shot.

Layla went to work with Kate, again. School didn't start until the next day, so she was meeting Damien there and they were going to the skating rink. Kate was unsure about letting Layla go unsupervised after her and Damien's little adventure at the movies and Target, but she was sure Layla couldn't do much worse. At least she wasn't shoplifting, again. Layla promising to stay away from Target made Kate feel better. Layla maybe a troublemaker, but she always kept her promises.

Kate and Layla enter NCIS HQ and Layla immediately regretted her choice of clothing. She wore a black, long-sleeved fishnet shirt over her hot pink tank top, and black jeans. Her recently dyed blonde hair was styled in eight braids, four on each side. "Damn, it's hotter in here than it is outside." Layla pointed out as they reached the stairwell. Layla still won't take the elevator.

"Well, you knew it was hot before we left, Layla. It's the beginning of September." Kate said as they made their way up to the third floor.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't wear shorts to the skating rink." She said

"At least take the fishnet shirt off." Kate advised as the reached their destination.

As they walked into the bullpen they could hear and see Tony ranting to nobody in particular. He was in a gray undershirt, pants and he was sweating.** "….What are we on a space ship? Windows should open!"**

**"You been working out?" Kate teased, heading to her desk.**

**"All Summer long, thanks for finally noticing." He answered, obviously oblivious to her teasing.**

"You call that working out?" Layla asked.

Tony ignored her as Kate continued. **"No, I mean right now, because your sweating like a pig and it's not very attractive." She smirked as she sat down but then she screamed jumping and half standing.**

**McGee fell from under her desk with his head landing between her feet with a blue wire in his hand. "Mor-ring, Agent Todd." He said nervously.**

**"McGee." Kate huffed.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You have two seconds to tell me what you are doing down there." She warned.**

**"Uh, I'm upgrading the computer network and I…" he trailed off.**

**"Times up!" Kate growled, grabbing his ear and pulling him up. Layla laughed in amusement.**

**"I wasn't looking! Ow ow ow. I wasn't looking." He said as she pulled him up.**

**Gibbs walked in as Kate let got and was now glaring at McGee. "Tony."**

**"Yeah." Tony answered.**

**"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" he asked.**

**"Out of respect for my coworkers, Boss, I'd have to say, yes you did and it's very disturbing." Tony answered.**

**"I agree, put you're damn shirt back on. This is a federal office building, not I gym." Gibbs ordered as walked around to his desk chair and put his coffee on his desk.**

"Burned." Layla teased as Tony glared at her.

**"Damn, McGee, why are you still here?" he demanded as he walked to Kate's desk and confronted him.**

**"Well, uh.. the contractors, they won't wire the network until the air conditioning in fixed. I-I-I-it's a union thing, so.." McGee began stuttering.**

**Tony put his shirt on and stepped behind Gibbs, as Gibbs cutting him off. "So you decided it would be a good idea for an NCIS Special Agent to crawl around all day by yourself?"**

**"Man asked you a question." Tony said, looking and sound all intimating as Kate smirked.**

Layla giggled at the scene. "Geez, McGee, grow a back bone."

**"I just wanted it fixed, y-you know, bef-f-ore I go back to Norfolk." McGee stuttered.**

**"Yeah, do you have any idea where thinking like that is going to take you?" Gibbs asked.**

**"Yes, do ya, McGee?" Tony said. Intimated, McGee didn't know how to respond.**

**Then Gibbs smiled. "Promotion." He said, poking McGee's chest.**

Tony and Kate looked surprised, but Layla was not. "Come on guys, even I saw that one coming."

**"If you need help, you ask Tony. Looks like he could use a work out." Gibbs offered before walking away.**

**McGee began to explain how simple it was, but coward away after a glare from Tony. "Don't let him intimidate you McGee." Kate said as her phone rang. "That's me job today." She said, picking up her phone. "Agent Todd."**

* * *

Today made Layla want to cry. A blind eight-year-old girl and her mother were kidnapped for ransom. Layla was down in Abby's lab with her and McGee, but the heat wave over heated one of her "Babies" and she and McGee went down to the morgue. Layla wasn't allowed down in the morgue, so she returned to the bullpen. No one was in there, no surprise. There was a little girl and her mother to find. Layla sat over at Kate's desk. Pictures of both the girl and mother were on there. The little girl, Sandy, was beautiful, so was her mother. Layla hoped Kate and everyone would find them. Layla looked up and saw Kate and Tony running from MTAC. They ran down the stairs without even acknowledging Layla. _Must have been an important lead._ Layla called Damien an hour earlier to cancel their plans. She decided to ditch the fishnets. She logged on to Kate's computer to play solitaire.

An hour after they left, Kate and Tony returned with a little girl. It was not just any little girl; it was Sandy! She looked scared and like she had just finished crying. Layla didn't see Sandy's mom anywhere. Layla got up from Kate's desk and walked over to it. "You found her." Layla smiled.

"Who's that?" the girl asked.

"My sister, Layla." Kate answered. They walked a row or two past the bullpen and settled Sandy on a vacant desk. "Layla, can you watch her?"

Layla nodded and Tony and Kate ran up to MTAC. "Hi, Sandy."

"Hi, do you work for NCIS, too?" the little girl asked.

Layla giggled. "No, I'm only just starting high school." She answered.

Sandy smiled. "Oh."

"So I hear you play piano. I hear you're pretty good, too." Layla said.

"Yea, I can play a lot and I have piano recitals every couple weeks. It's fun. Can you play an instrument?"

"I'm probably as good on guitar as you are on the piano." Layla gloated. "I can play a little piano, but not much." She said.

"Cool."

"Can you play any of Beethoven?" Layla asked.

"Yes, did you know he was deaf?" Sandy answered.

"Mmhm." She answered.

Before their conversation continued, Gibbs and Ducky joined them. "You must be Sandy." Ducky said.

"Yea." Sandy said, shyly.

"Do you mind if I look at your wrists? I'm a doctor." He asked. Sandy held out her wrists. Gibbs joined Tony and Kate in the bullpen as Ducky put antibiotic ointment on it and bandaged it up.** "Good as new. Now, I have a treat for you." Ducky smiled, reaching into his back pocket.**

"**A hersey bar?" she asked.**

"**Yes, are you sure you're blind?" Ducky joked, handing her the candy.**

"**I can smell it." Sandy giggled. **"Layla, do you want a piece."

"Nope, all yours." Layla answered. Ducky walked away to talk to Gibbs. "How you doing?" she asked.

"I miss my mom." She answered. Layla stayed silent, she didn't know what to say. "A little bit, can a have a glass of water?" Sandy said.

Layla looked confused, because it appeared that no one else was talking to them. "Huh?"

"That man, the one that gave me the hersey bar, just asked if I was thirsty." She replied. "I can hear a lot of things other kids can't." she said.

Layla smiled. Gibbs, Kate, and Ducky walked back to them and Ducky gave her a water bottle. Layla stepped back as they questioned her.

A few hours went by and Ducky brought Sandy up to the bullpen. She was crying. Layla lead her over to Kate's chair and sat her on her lap. "It's okay, Sandy." Layla tried comforting her.

Sandy nodded. "He hit her. She was crying. What if he kills her?" Sandy sobbed.

"He won't. They'll get to her first." Layla assured her. Layla believed every word she said. Gibbs, Tony, and Kate saved her after all.

Two hours went by before Sandy's parents arrived at NCIS. Layla smiled and led Sandy over to them. "Sandy!" Her mother called, excitedly.

"Mommy!" Sandy yelled, jumping into her mother's arms. Layla stepped back so the family could reunite in peace. After a few minutes, Sandy jumped out of her mother's arms. "Layla, come here." She said. Layla walked back over and touched the girl's shoulder, letting her know she was there. Sandy wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her. Layla returned the hug. "Will you stay in touch with me?" Sandy asked.

"Of course. I'll give you're parents my number. I'd give it to you, but I don't know brale." Layla answered, making Sandy laugh.

The next day was Layla's first day of high school. Because it was the first day, Layla was only in school until one. She couldn't get her mind off Sandy. She really was a special little girl. She and Kate talked about her the night before. Kate told Layla how Sandy helped them find her mother. Layla decided to go over to NCIS after school again today. She wanted to see if they caught the person who hired Grayson, but got a surprise instead. "Are you kidding me? Watson did that to his own family?" Layla asked.

"Yep." Kate answered.

"Hey, you dyed your hair!" Tony observed.

"Where were you yesterday, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen. "Looks nice, Layla." He said as he sat in his desk.

"Thanks."

"I think it looked better red." Tony said.

Layla smirked. "If I cared about you're opinion, I'd of asked you beforehand." Layla retorted.

"Gibbs, are we talking to Mrs. Watson today?" Kate asked.

"Yep, you and me are going in a few minutes." Gibbs answered.

"Can I come?" Layla asked.

"No." Kate answered.

Layla turned to Kate. "Please, Kate, I can keep Sandy distracted while you talk to her mom." She offered. "Please."

"Let her come, Kate. Sandy likes her." Gibbs said.

Kate stood up to grab her stuff. "Okay, but don't get used to it."

Layla nodded and followed them to the stairwell.

The Watsons had a nice house. It was big and beautiful. "Wow." Layla said.

They didn't even have to knock on the door before Sandy answered. "Layla!" she said, excitedly.

They stepped inside as Sandy gave Layla a hug. "I thought you could show off your Beethoven skills while Kate and Gibbs talk to your mom." Layla offered.

Sandy smiled and took Layla's hand and led her to the piano in the living room. Mrs. Watson led Kate and Gibbs into the kitchen. Layla smiled as Sandy played one of Beethoven's symphonies. Layla had to admit that she was pretty good. Sandy stopped suddenly in the middle of her piece and stood up. "No!" she yelled. "My dad would never hurt me and mom!" she cried. Of course she heard the conversation in the next room, along with her mom crying.

Layla stood up and wrapped her arms around the small girl. "I'm sorry." Sandy sobbed and tried to push Layla away, but Layla's hold on her was too strong. Eventually, Sandy relaxed in her embrace and sobbed. Layla sobbed with her. She knew Sandy's life would never be the same.

_Yay, another one done. Three updates in one day, I am on a roll. No more for today, I am tired. Tomorrow I am going to TRY to add another chapter to The Rookie (Missing fanfic on my other account) and add another to It Always Comes Back (CSI New York fanfic). Next story in this series will be set around The Good Wives Club. Sooo, what do you think?_


End file.
